


The Right Kind of Crazy

by triste



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ssanity is overrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: The Right Kind of Crazy  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi/Yami no Yugi  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

“Hey, Jounouchi, are you doing anything tonight?”

“Nope, not a thing, Yugi. Unless you count harassing my neighbours and trying to avoid making a start on homework, of course.”

“Well, how about coming over here and spending the night at my place? What do you say? Grandpa’s away on business for the whole week and I’ve been pretty lonely all by myself. I could sure use some company.”

“When you put it like that, how can I refuse? Okay, I’ll grab my stuff and be over in ten minutes.”

After placing the receiver back in its cradle, Jounouchi hurriedly packed an overnight bag, shoved in the schoolbooks that he needed, and then set off for Yugi’s house.

He knocked on the front door and waited to be allowed entry. When nobody came to open the door, he knocked again, then once more and when he still didn’t get any answer, he just shrugged and let himself in.

“Anyone home?” he called out, stepping into the hallway, hanging up his jacket and toeing off his sneakers. “Hey, Yugi, where are you?”

“I’m upstairs, Jounouchi.”

Jounouchi bounded up the stairs and into Yugi’s room, grinning broadly when he saw his friend waiting for him on the edge of his bed. Yugi motioned for him to sit down beside him and Jounouchi did so, making himself comfortable.

“So, Yugi, what plans do you have set out for tonight, huh? I kind of figured we’d need to get homework out of the way and all, but I wouldn’t say no to snacks if you’d care to offer them,” he added with a wink.

Yugi smiled at him before getting off the bed and walking over to the window.

“We can see to all that later, Jounouchi,” he said. “I kind of have some other things I’d like to take care of first.”

“Some other stuff?” Jounouchi blinked in confusion and then shrugged. Yugi nodded at him before turning away to look out into the night.

“First of all, you’re not the only guest I’ve been expecting, Jounouchi.”

“I’m not? So who else did you invite, Honda? Anzu? Bakura?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Why so mysterious all of a sudden?” Jounouchi stood up and began walking over to where Yugi was standing. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Of course, Jounouchi. Never better.”

Yugi turned to face him then and Jounouchi was startled when he realised that it wasn’t the usual Yugi he’d been talking to these past couple of minutes, but the other one, the one who called himself Yami.

“Where’d Yugi go?”

“He let me take over his body for a while so that I could do what I needed to,” Yami replied calmly.

“So that you can do what you need to?” Jounouchi repeated, now starting to feel very confused. “That wouldn’t be helping me with my homework by any chance, would it?”

He was startled when Yami’s rich, deep chuckles filled the room and he frowned, wondering what was so funny. He didn’t have time to ask though because at that moment, the guest that Yami had been expecting chose to arrive. Jounouchi could hear the sound of the front door opening and closing and he wanted to call out to see who was there, but for some reason, he kept his mouth shut and waited.

He got the shock of his life though when he saw who entered the bedroom and for a few seconds, he couldn’t even speak.

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” he spat, clenching his fists as though preparing for a fight.

“Relax, mutt,” Kaiba replied with a smirk, closing the door behind him and leaning back against it. Jounouchi scowled as the new arrival crossed his arms casually over his chest with that ‘I’m so superior’ expression on his face that made Jounouchi want to punch him through a wall.

“What the hell is going on here?” Jounouchi asked, glancing over at Yami for some sort of explanation. “Tell me *this* isn’t the person you invited over?”

“You seem upset,” Kaiba observed, his smirk widening.

“Oh, you only just noticed?” Jounouchi glowered at him. “First of all I get invited out here by my best friend who suddenly turns all secretive once I get here. Then on top of that, *you* come waltzing in here like you own the place.”

He looked over at Yami again feeling a little uneasy about the way the Pharaoh was staring at him. “Can I talk to Yugi please? No offence, but you're making me feel kinda nervous.”

“Yugi’s not here right now,” Yami replied. “I told you earlier that he allowed me to take control of his body just for tonight.”

“Okay, so maybe you’d like to explain what it is that you want with me and why our number one enemy Mr. Moneybags is standing right here in Yugi’s bedroom with us?”

“I’ll answer your second question first,” Yami told him. “Kaiba is here because I asked him to come. There’s something that he and I both want.”

“Well, that’s nice and everything, but what does it have to do with me?” Jounouchi asked. “And why the heck did you bring him over anyway? I thought you hated him as much as I do?”

“It’s true that Kaiba and I have never really seen eye to eye,” Yami said agreeably. “However, we realise that to increase our chances of success, we’ll have to work as a team in order to get what we want.”

“So what *do* you want?”

“You.”

Jounouchi’s eyes widened and he was sure he must have misheard Yami’s answer somehow. “Excuse me?”

“Did you not hear him the first time?” Kaiba sounded amused, his tone only serving to raise Jounouchi’s hackles. “Should I spell it out for you? Would you like me to write it down? We. Want. You.”

“Now hold on there a minute,” Jounouchi said, flicking his gaze nervously between Kaiba and Yami and then back again. “You want me? To do what exactly? And why are you both looking at me like that? It’s starting to freak me out.”

For some reason, that made Kaiba laugh and Jounouchi stared in amazement. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Kaiba crack a smile before, let alone laugh. Still, he couldn’t see what was so funny and he didn’t appreciate being left in the dark like this.

“Maybe I should spell it out for you,” said Kaiba. “Or at least show you.”

He moved away from his position by the door and slowly began advancing on Jounouchi. Jounouchi didn’t take his eyes off him, taking one step backwards for every step Kaiba took towards him, until finally, he felt his back hit the wall.

Still, Kaiba kept coming closer until they were standing almost nose-to-nose. Jounouchi swallowed, but tried his best to keep his cool. He’d never really noticed before, but Kaiba was actually taller than he was. He’d always thought they were pretty much the same height, but now he found himself craning his neck so that he could keep his gaze fixed defiantly on Kaiba’s.

He got his second shock of the evening when Kaiba reached out and caught his chin, tilting it. Jounouchi’s eyes widened, his brain finally catching up with the programme, and he placed his hands on Kaiba’s chest with the intentions of giving him an almighty shove.

Kaiba reacted quickly, however, as he released Jounouchi’s chin and grabbed hold of his wrists, pinning them back against the wall. Damn, he’d never realised how strong Kaiba could be either. Looked like this whole evening was going to be full of surprises.

“Predictable little puppy,” Kaiba murmured and it pissed Jounouchi off even more when he saw that Kaiba was smirking yet again. What was it with this guy? Couldn’t he just *smile* for once like a normal person? Maybe if he did, it might make him that much more likeable.

Kaiba? Likeable? Yeah, right.

Jounouchi glanced over at where Yami was standing, silently pleading for help, but the Pharaoh just stood there, watching intently, his face expressionless. Jounouchi turned his attention back to Kaiba and he was disturbed to find that his eyes were no longer fixed on his, but on his mouth.

Jounouchi automatically darted his tongue out, wetting lips that had suddenly gone dry in his anxiousness. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when Kaiba let go of one of his wrists and brought his hand up so that his fingertips were resting lightly on Jounouchi’s lower lip.

He couldn’t hold back the gasp that slipped from his throat and that seemed to please Kaiba, because his smirk grew wider. Jounouchi didn’t like that smug expression one little bit. What was Kaiba expecting? Did he think that just by backing him up against a wall and crowding into his personal space, Jounouchi was suddenly going to start swooning at his feet like some kind of lovesick schoolgirl?

Part of him still couldn’t believe that this was happening. His mind was screaming at him to push Kaiba away again with his free hand, to grab his fingers and bite down on them hard, but his body didn’t seem to want to listen.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that as Jounouchi watched Kaiba take his hand away and lean down towards him. His whole body seemed to have been frozen in time as he simply stared up at Kaiba, watching the way his eyes slipped shut, the way his lips parted ever so slightly.

He supposed it should have been obvious what Kaiba was about to do, but it didn’t seem to be registering in his poor, overloaded brain until he felt Kaiba’s lips graze over his. There was only one thought running through his mind at that moment and it was, ‘Oh my God, Kaiba’s kissing me! What kind of weird-ass dream is this?’

Maybe it really was just a dream. Maybe he’d finally snapped and gone crazy and this was all in his head. If that were the case though, why on earth would he dream about Kaiba kissing him, unless it was some sort of horrific nightmare? He hated Kaiba’s guts, didn’t he? So why was he just standing there?

Kaiba was being surprisingly gentle with him, trying to coax Jounouchi’s unresponsive mouth into moving against his own. His tongue was flicking out over Jounouchi’s lower lip and he nipped lightly at it with his teeth. Jounouchi couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through his body in reaction to that however and the next thing he knew, Kaiba’s gentleness disappeared and he crushed his lips against Jounouchi’s.

Jounouchi managed to utter a startled-sounding moan and it was all the opportunity Kaiba needed to slip his tongue inside Jounouchi’s mouth. Again, Jounouchi gave a muffled sound of surprise as Kaiba claimed his mouth completely, and he felt himself start to melt in spite of his earlier resistance.

He noticed that Kaiba tasted vaguely minty, like mouthwash or chewing gum. He also noticed that Kaiba was a damn good kisser, something which shocked Jounouchi to no end. He’d always figured Kaiba was a cold fish. Guess he’d proved him wrong.

Wait a minute, what was he thinking? He couldn’t surrender that easily. Kaiba had made it clear what he wanted and anything that Kaiba wanted, he got. Still, Jounouchi couldn’t help but be confused. Kaiba hated him as much as he hated Kaiba, so when did he suddenly feel the urge to play a game of tonsil hockey with him? Yami he could understand, but Kaiba?

Kaiba sure didn’t seem to be showing any dislike for him at the moment though. Quite the opposite in fact - he was still hell-bent on kissing Jounouchi senseless.

Jounouchi sagged against the wall, deciding to just give in for the moment. Kaiba released him from the kiss suddenly as though sensing his submission and for a while, they just stared at each other without hatred or malice. Kaiba was breathing hard; his cheeks tinged pink as though he were embarrassed or too hot. Kaiba had always seemed so cold and untouchable, so Jounouchi was amazed to see him actually looking human for once.

Kaiba stepped away from him then and Jounouchi watched wordlessly as Yami took his place. Even though the pharaoh was still taller than Yugi, he only just came up to Jounouchi’s chin, but he more than made up in confidence what he lacked in height.

That intense gaze of his was boring right into Jounouchi as though he could read his every thought and desire. Either that, or he was just really good at reading people’s expressions. Jounouchi never did have much of a poker face after all.

Yami was smiling at him and it made Jounouchi relax somewhat, wondering if he was going to kiss him like Kaiba had. Yami however seemed to have something else in mind as he leaned in, pressing his lips against Jounouchi’s throat. Jounouchi almost snickered when he felt Yami begin sucking at his skin.

All Jounouchi could think of at that moment was, ‘He’s giving me a hickey!’ He could just see himself trying to explain *that* one at school the next day.

“It’s nothing. Some dead guy took over the body of my best friend for a while so that he could suck on my neck and then screw me with our archrival Kaiba. Pretty funny, huh?”

Maybe he really *was* going crazy.

Yami’s sharp teeth were nipping at his throat and following up with soothing little licks and kisses. Jounouchi could hear the sound of soft gasps and groans filling the room and it confused him for a moment until he realised that he was the one making those noises. He must have been more into this than he’d thought.

His eyes had fluttered shut against his will and he didn’t notice at first when Yami pulled away from him. He felt himself being guided away from the wall, and then shivered when he felt Yami’s hot breath against his ear.

“On your knees, Jounouchi.”

Jounouchi snapped his eyes open to see Yami waiting patiently. Was he being serious? Jounouchi decided that he must be. Yami wasn’t really the type to joke around.

Feeling nervous all over again, he did as he was told, sinking to his knees before the pharaoh and suddenly feeling as though he was about to pay homage or worship. He felt his face grow hot when he noticed the bulge in Yami’s tight leather pants, and, in spite of his awkwardness and embarrassment, he had to sympathise. He was only wearing a pair of loose jeans and they felt bad enough.

If Yami was uncomfortable, he didn’t show it. The guy always seemed to ooze power and confidence, so Jounouchi doubted he’d let a little thing like too tight trousers get to him.

He found himself feeling foolish for just sitting there like an idiot and gawping at Yami’s crotch. He’d obviously ordered him to his knees for a reason, so should he just get this party started by getting him out of that leather?

Yami did the job for him, unfastening the buckle of his belt before making quick work of the buttons on his pants. Jounouchi couldn’t tear his eyes away and he idly wondered if Kaiba was watching this too. Hell, he must be. How could anybody look away from something like this?

Jounouchi stared in fascination as Yami took himself in hand, stroking his cock almost lazily as he teased himself to full hardness. He tightened his fingers and pumped his fist up and down the length of his shaft a couple of times as he milked out a few pearly drops of pre-come.

He gathered the sticky substance on his fingers and brought them to Jounouchi’s lips. Brown eyes flickered up to meet his gaze uncertainly and Yami nodded, coaxing Jounouchi to taste him. Jounouchi opened his mouth, drawing in a deep breath before darting his tongue out, lapping gingerly at his fingertips.

He looked up again when he heard Yami’s sharp intake of breath and he seemed to take it as an encouragement, parting his lips further and letting Yami’s forefinger and middle finger slide inside. His eyes drifted shut as he sucked, his tongue sliding over Yami’s fingers, learning the texture of Yami’s skin.

His eyes flew open again though when he felt something hard and hot and satiny smooth bump against his cheek. His blush deepened even more when Yami drew his fingers away, guiding Jounouchi towards his erection. As he had with Yami’s fingers, Jounouchi let his tongue flick out over the tip of Yami’s cock, taking in the bittersweet taste he’d previously sucked from Yami’s fingers.

Jounouchi closed his eyes, letting the head of Yami’s cock slide between his lips. He sucked lightly, testing Yami’s reactions and his own abilities. Yami’s hand came to rest shakily on his head, running his fingers through his hair. Jounouchi grew a little bolder as he shifted forward, wrapping his fingers lightly around the base of Yami’s cock.

Yami’s breathing was harsh as his hand formed a fist in Jounouchi’s hair, his fingers tugging almost painfully on the sandy blond strands. Jounouchi made a muffled sound in response, but didn’t stop what he was doing. He took as much of Yami’s cock into his mouth as he could, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard before drawing back so that he could place sloppy licks and kisses up and down the length of Yami’s shaft.

He paused to admire the sight of Yami before him, eyes tightly shut, and cheeks stained a light crimson. His gaze moved back to Yami’s cock, watching the way it twitched when he tightened his fingers around it. It was dark and swollen, slick and sticky with saliva and pre-come and Jounouchi began pumping his hand up and down it the way he’d seen Yami do earlier.

Yami was panting and moaning, but he wasn’t the only one. Jounouchi could also hear Kaiba’s soft noises and he glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he caught sight of Kaiba. Jounouchi couldn’t remember him taking his clothes off at any point, but then again, he’d had his attention focused pretty much exclusively on Yami for a while.

Damn, Kaiba looked good naked though. He was tall and lean and muscular and his pale skin was almost glowing with a rosy flush. He was stroking himself as he watched the pair in front of him and Jounouchi had to bite back a groan at the sight. He’d have thought that having an audience would only make him more nervous, but it seemed to be having the opposite effect on him.

Yami must have noticed his distraction and he smirked over at Kaiba who raised an eyebrow in response.

“I think somebody’s a little too overdressed for this occasion,” Kaiba pointed out and Jounouchi looked down at himself as if he’d only just noticed the fact that he was still fully clothed.

Yami helped him up to his feet, pulling his head down for a kiss the same time his free hand found its way underneath Jounouchi’s tee shirt, hiking it up above his nipples. Jounouchi shuddered in response to the cool air hitting his overheated skin, closing his eyes as Yami drew the shirt up and over his head.

He found himself being grabbed from behind and he was spun round so that he was facing Kaiba. A very tall, very aroused, very *naked* Kaiba. He gave a faint groan when Kaiba pulled him into his arms, crushing their bodies together, their bare chests rubbing against each other, allowing Jounouchi to feel the thrill of Kaiba’s hot bare torso against his own.

Kaiba was kissing him again, claiming his mouth as he slipped his thigh between Jounouchi’s legs. Jounouchi’s hips seemed to move of their own accord, rubbing against Kaiba, humping his leg like the dog Kaiba always claimed him to be.

He vaguely registered the fact that Kaiba had slid a hand between their bodies, tugging impatiently at the fastenings of Jounouchi’s jeans and popping open the buttons. Jounouchi groaned in relief, expecting Kaiba’s hand to go where he needed it most, but he was surprised when Kaiba removed his hand and placed it at the small of his back, keeping their bodies pressed tightly together.

Jounouchi squirmed against him anxiously, unsure of what Kaiba was doing. He could hear him saying something to Yami, but Jounouchi couldn’t hear what it was, so he contented himself by leaning up and kissing Kaiba’s neck, wondering if Kaiba would react the same way he had when Yami had done this to him.

Kaiba was still breathing hard and he moved his hand to the back of Jounouchi’s head, slipping his fingers into his hair and guiding their lips to meet. Jounouchi gasped into his mouth when he felt one of Kaiba’s hands slip under the waistband of his jeans and squeeze his ass.

Kaiba’s fingers were slick with something and Jounouchi wanted to ask what it was, but Kaiba chose that moment to push one finger inside of him. Jounouchi jerked, clinging to Kaiba’s shoulders as he gasped. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it did feel odd.

All that changed though when Kaiba crooked his finger, rubbing against a spot Jounouchi didn’t even know existed. He uttered a tiny strangled sound and his legs gave out on him, but Kaiba’s arm around his waist kept him from falling. He was trembling now, wishing that he could get out of these damned jeans already.

It was almost as if Kaiba had read his thoughts as he eased his finger back out, making Jounouchi groan, focussing his attentions on ridding Jounouchi of his pants and boxers.

He guided the blond over to the bed where Yami was waiting for them, pushing him down to lie flat on his back. Jounouchi’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the way Yami and Kaiba were looking at him. It made him feel like he was for sale or something, but he couldn’t deny the fact that it was arousing as all hell to have two such sexy guys staring at him like they wanted to eat him right up.

He sighed shakily, closing his eyes and running a hand over his bare chest. He gasped when his fingers brushed over his swollen nipples and he did it again, liking the way it felt. He could hear the sound of somebody’s moans, but he couldn’t tell whether they were from Yami or Kaiba.

Jounouchi opened his eyes, blinking in surprise at the sight that met him. Yami and Kaiba were on their knees and kissing the living daylights out of each other by the looks of it. Yami had a hand on Kaiba’s ass while Kaiba had a tight hold on Yami’s cock, causing him to groan and pump into his hand.

Jounouchi watched them with heavy-lidded eyes, his hand still wandering up and down his body aimlessly until it finally reached down between his legs and wrapped itself around his cock. He arched his back as he stroked himself slowly at first, then with quickening speed, rubbing his thumb over the tip and smearing the pre-come over his throbbing flesh.

He wanted to keep his eyes open, wanted to keep watching Yami and Kaiba, but it was all too much, so he just let his eyes slip shut, listening to the sounds of Yami’s moans and Kaiba’s grunts, thrusting into his fist as his head tossed on the pillow, needy whines and whimpers escaping his throat.

He grunted in surprise when he felt a warm, heavy body land on top of his and his eyes fluttered open to see Yami propped up over him, staring down at him with an almost desperate expression on his face.

“Jounouchi, I need you now,” he said hoarsely, sitting back a and yanking Jounouchi’s hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own. Jounouchi could only nod and thrust his hips in response. He frowned, twisting his head.

“Kaiba?”

“I’m right here,” said Kaiba, moving up to sit by Jounouchi’s side. He leaned down so that he could capture Jounouchi’s lips in a kiss before pulling away just enough to whisper, “Yami’s going to fuck you first, then me, so don’t come too soon, puppy.”

Again, Jounouchi just gasped and nodded, his cock twitching in response to Kaiba’s huskily spoken command. Kaiba bent down to kiss him again and Jounouchi looped an arm round his neck, ignoring the awkward angle as he gave himself up to Kaiba’s kisses.

He could feel his thighs being pushed further apart and he jumped when he felt Yami’s fingers against his entrance, remembering what it had felt like to have Kaiba’s finger inside of him. Yami’s fingers were coated with lubricant which made things a lot easier as he slid first one finger inside Jounouchi and then another.

Jounouchi arched his neck and bared his throat, growling as he jerked his hips, wanting Yami to find the same spot that Kaiba had done before, the one that had clouded his vision and made him see stars. He moaned appreciatively when Yami found what he was looking for and Jounouchi called out his name sharply in response, whimpering when Yami removed his fingers, then held his breath when he felt something much bigger at his opening. Yami had a tight grip on Jounouchi’s thighs, raising him and angling him just right before slowly pushing inside. Even though he was going slowly, even though he was obviously trying his best to be careful, it still didn’t stop the initial burn of penetration as Yami entered him.

The breath that Jounouchi had been holding released itself in a deep, shuddering sigh when Yami sank himself inside as far as he could go. He gave Jounouchi a few moments to adjust, but his face was showing the strain of having to hold himself back.

Jounouchi just lay there underneath him, breathing hard as he tried to get used to the sensation. Already, it was starting to feel less uncomfortable and he nodded at Yami, letting him know that he could start moving.

Yami pulled back just as slowly before sinking back inside, repeating the movement until he’d established a rhythm. His eyes were shut tightly, his mouth slack and panting for air, the pleasure clearing registering itself over his face. He kept murmuring Jounouchi’s name to which Jounouchi replied to with little grunts and sighs.

Yami’s thrusts were speeding up, making things even more pleasurable for Jounouchi every time his hips gave a particularly hard jerk. Things got even more pleasurable for Jounouchi when Yami let go of one of his thighs and curled his fingers around his cock. He pumped his hand up and down a couple of times, then wrapped his fingers firmly around the base of Jounouchi’s cock, tightening them almost to the point of pain.

Jounouchi whimpered in frustration, knowing that Yami was going to prevent him from coming until Kaiba had had his turn. It didn’t do anything to stop the incredible sensation of Yami bucking his hips against him harder and harder with every thrust, slamming him down into the bed, but his balls were starting to feel like lead now that Yami was deliberately holding off his orgasm.

Yami managed another couple of hard thrusts before his body tensed and he threw his head back, groaning through tightly clenched teeth as he released himself. Jounouchi cried out, squirming desperately, wanting Yami to let go of his cock so that he could just grab onto it and finish off the job himself.

Kaiba hadn’t been lying when he said he’d had plans though and no sooner had Yami pulled out of him, Kaiba took his place, flipping Jounouchi over as though he weighed little more than a rag doll and positioning him on his hands and knees. He wasted no time slamming inside, making Jounouchi howl loudly as he quickly established a harsh and punishing rhythm.

Jounouchi’s arms and thighs were quivering and his whole body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. All he could manage were breathless moans, which were barely audible over Kaiba’s grunts and the sound of his hips slapping against Jounouchi’s ass.

Jounouchi whimpered when he felt Kaiba’s hand reach down and close round his cock, expecting him to do what Yami had done, but he was relieved when Kaiba began jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Jounouchi took it all with a moan and a happy curse as Kaiba pounded into him.

There was no gentleness in this. They’d both been waiting far too long and their only goals now were to achieve release, something Kaiba seemed only too willing to do as he tightened his fingers around Jounouchi’s cock, tugging harder as he pushed Jounouchi closer and closer to the edge.

Not surprisingly, Jounouchi was the first to orgasm, his entire body trembling as he spilled himself over Kaiba’s hand and onto the sheets beneath him, gasping out Kaiba’s name. Kaiba wasn’t far behind, grabbing onto Jounouchi’s hips and managing a few more hard thrusts before he came with a low growl.

Kaiba collapsed on top of him, his heavy body pinning Jounouchi underneath him. Jounouchi was struggling to catch his breath and it didn’t help to have Kaiba squashing him into the mattress, but he could barely move a muscle. He was sweaty and exhausted and he didn’t think he’d be able to walk properly for at least a week.

Yami was the one who came to Jounouchi’s rescue as he rolled Kaiba off of him, giving him room to breathe. Jounouchi managed a small sound of thanks, but didn’t open his eyes. He just lay by Kaiba’s side, breathing heavily as though he’d run a marathon.

He only moved a few minutes later when he felt Yami clean him up. He gave a grateful smile, wishing he could do something to help, but Yami seemed to have everything covered. Jounouchi yawned sleepily, then blinked in surprise when he felt himself lifted up enough so that he was now lying in Kaiba’s arms.

Kaiba was staring down at him with an unreadable expression and in spite of his fatigue. It made Jounouchi feel a little nervous. He glanced over at Yami who was also watching Kaiba and Jounouchi bit his lip, hoping they weren’t going to suddenly start fighting or something.

“If you even *dare* challenge each other to a game of cards, I swear I’ll kick you both out of the bed,” he grumbled. Yami looked surprised, but then gave a small smile.

Kaiba cleared his throat making the other two turn their attention on him. “So now what?”

Jounouchi blinked, then glanced over at Yami who was looking just as clueless as he was. “I guess neither of you thought beyond this part when you were discussing your little action plan, huh?” He had to hide a smile at the almost identical expressions of embarrassment on Yami and Kaiba’s faces.

“Well, what do you want to happen?”

Kaiba and Yami frowned at each other.

“Look, I’m not asking you guys to write a dissertation here,” Jounouchi continued, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “Should we just leave this as a one-time thing?”

Kaiba looked torn and Jounouchi suddenly felt sorry for him.

“Hey,” he said, offering Kaiba a lopsided grin. “We don’t have to stop biting each other’s heads off in public just because we slept together, you know.” He looked over at Yami and raised an eyebrow. “What do you think?”

“I...” Yami cleared his throat. “If you want this never to happen again, then that’s fine. If you do, however, wish to do it again, then that would also be fine.”

Jounouchi turned his gaze back to Kaiba. “Well, Moneybags?”

“I don’t suppose I would be against doing something like this again,” he admitted finally. “But it also doesn’t mean that I won’t stop challenging you again in the future,” he added to Yami. “I told you that I’d defeat you and I will.”

Jounouchi decided to nip this one right in the bud before it could get out of hand. “Okay, so that’s settled. We keep up appearances in public, but in private, we screw each other’s brains out. Works for me.”

Yami and Kaiba regarded each other coolly and then nodded. Jounouchi was just relieved that they hadn’t started fighting. Not that it mattered much anyway. It didn’t matter how good Kaiba was in bed, Yami could still kick his butt when it came to Duel Monsters.

Jounouchi sighed and wondered when he had become the one to think with such a clear head. Sure, this evening had been unexpected to say the least, but none of it had been unwelcome. Jounouchi suddenly found himself wondering if all this had really been some kind of crazy dream after all. If it was, then it must have been the right kind of crazy...

Nah, it couldn’t have been. He was too sore for that.

He felt a goofy grin grow over his face in spite of his tiredness and already, he was thinking about what was going to happen the next time Yugi’s grandpa went away on business.

 

End.


	2. Two

Title: Shared Ownership  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pairings: Yami no Yugi/Jounouchi, Kaiba/Jounouchi  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine.

~~

"Unh... I think we'd better... I think we should... go... go to class..."

"Hmm."

"I'm serious!"

"Mmm."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Mm-hmm..."

Jounouchi sighed, deciding to just stop fighting and give in to what he was experiencing. Yami was even more stubborn than he could be and refused to back down once he had his mind set on something.

Lunchtime break started off as it always did, but ended somewhat differently to how Jounouchi had been expecting. Apparently, Yami had been in the mood to indulge in some extracurricular activities and although Jounouchi had tried to protest, his attempts had been feeble at best.

He didn't have to think too hard about where he'd rather be - in Math class getting nagged by the teacher, or locked up in a bathroom with Yami who was seemingly intent on devouring him whole. Yami currently had him pinned against the wall, his mouth fixed firmly on Jounouchi's neck with the intention of giving him the mother of all hickeys. The only thing Jounouchi seemed to be capable of were tiny gasps and moans, doing his best to keep quiet while still half-heartedly trying to talk Yami into letting him go so that they could get to class already.

Yami didn't seem interested though. His attention was focused on Jounouchi's neck, biting down harder and increasing the suction, causing Jounouchi to moan yet again, louder this time. Jounouchi's hands were gripping Yami's sides, his eyes closed and his breathing laboured. He was still half-terrified that somebody might find them like this even though he knew the door was locked, but at the same time, it was turning him on, making him forget all about wanting to turn up for class.

He and Yami - and Kaiba - had come to an agreement to keep up appearances while they were in public together and so far, Yugi was the only one who knew about their secret. Jounouchi had a feeling that the whole school would quickly find out though if they were ever caught doing something like this.

He was also trying not to worry about how Kaiba would react once he found out about his and Yami's little lunchtime rendezvous. It had been almost five weeks since Yami and Kaiba had first made a move on him and although, but this was the first time they hadn't done anything as a group of three.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to tell Yami to stop what he was doing. It felt too damn good. Yami was also learning how to be pretty skilled when it came to making Jounouchi give in to him, the faster the better.

Kaiba, however, was a different matter. As much as he'd hated to admit it, Jounouchi also admired him, albeit grudgingly. He still thought Kaiba had a major attitude problem, but that could easily be forgotten whenever he turned that smouldering gaze on Jounouchi that made him want to melt.

Jounouchi was rebellious by nature, but for some reason, he didn't mind being controlled by Kaiba. Giving in to someone else had never been so rewarding before. Making love with either of the two boys was always intense, but Kaiba tended to be particularly fierce.

Again, it wasn't something that Jounouchi minded and he found himself wondering suddenly if that made him a masochist. He couldn't hold back a snort of laughter and Yami glanced up at him curiously in response.

"I'm sensing that you're not giving me your full attention here," he said dryly. "Care to tell me what's so amusing?"

"It's nothing," Jounouchi replied, shaking his head. "Just thinking about Kaiba."

"What about him?" Yami turned back to Jounouchi's neck, trailing his lips up and down Jounouchi's skin and making him shiver.

"I dunno, it just feels weird to be doing this without him." Jounouchi grinned lopsidedly. Yami's voice was muffled when he spoke again and Jounouchi almost couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really, but I think it might bother him."

"Don't worry about Kaiba," said Yami, kissing his way slowly up to Jounouchi's mouth. "I'm sure he'll get his turn soon enough." He sealed his lips against Jounouchi's, slipping a hand underneath his tee shirt and rubbing his fingers against a nipple, pinching it to hardness. All previous thoughts of Kaiba flew from Jounouchi's head and he gasped into Yami's mouth, concentrating on the here and now. If they were going to be late for class, it had better be for a damn good reason.

Yami seemed to be making it worth his while as he pressed his body closer to Jounouchi's, rubbing against him. His free hand had found its way into the back of Jounouchi's pants and was squeezing his ass, making Jounouchi moan and buck against him before moving it round to the front of Jounouchi's body and palming his erection. Jounouchi growled at the feeling of calculating, confident fingers cupping the bulge in his pants, fondling and stroking him in such a way that drove all coherent thought from his brain and turned his body into a needy, quivering mass of nerves.

Jounouchi let his head fall back against the wall with a dull thud, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. He moaned when Yami drew his hand away, and then gasped when he felt those same deft fingers yanking down his zipper.

He looked down and bit his lip when he saw Yami kneeling before him, tugging his pants and boxers down his legs. Yami's hands were on his thighs and he stroked his thumbs slowly over Jounouchi's trembling muscles, tilting his head back so that he could stare up at him. A smirk was all the warning that Jounouchi got before Yami lowered his head again and wrapped his lips around the head of Jounouchi's cock. Jounouchi gasped loudly and had to fight to stop his hips from lunging forward in response.

His fingers were twitching against the wall behind him and he forced his body to keep as still as he could as Yami slowly began working his cock the rest of the way into his mouth. Jounouchi's eyes were wide with disbelief and he couldn't tear them away.

There was no room for conscious thought anymore, only the demands of his body eagerly giving in to the sensation of Yami's lips and teeth and tongue. Until now, Jounouchi had always been the one to tend to the needs of the other two in this way, so he was taken aback to say the least to have Yami returning the favour.

He looked pretty damn sexy too, on his knees in front of Jounouchi, his eyes shut and the expression on his face one of fierce concentration as he took to pleasuring Jounouchi and himself at the same time. One of his hands held Jounouchi's hip in a firm grip while the other was snaked between his legs, rubbing furiously over his crotch.

Jounouchi's hips were moving in tiny jerks that he couldn't seem to prevent and his thighs were strained and tense with the effort of keeping himself upright. He felt the familiar tightening in his balls and he tried to warn Yami how close he was to coming, but the only sounds that came out of his mouth were garbled moans and grunts.

Yami seemed to make some sort of sense of it though because if anything, he began sucking even harder, scraping his teeth ever so lightly over Jounouchi's heated shaft on the upstroke. Jounouchi couldn't take anymore of that treatment and he finally let himself go, calling Yami's name as he climaxed, feeling Yami swallow down his release greedily before letting himself drift.

He didn't know how long he'd been out of it for, but he finally came to when he felt his pants being pulled back up and into place, slim fingers fastening his zipper and the buttons before working on adjusting the rest of his clothing.

Jounouchi cracked one eye open lazily and smiled down at Yami. Yami smiled back at him and said something that Jounouchi couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"I said you'd better go back to class first while I get cleaned up."

"Cleaned up?" Jounouchi stared at Yami blankly and then realisation dawned over his face as he blushed. "Uh, sorry for being kinda selfish and all," he said sheepishly. He'd been half-naked all this time while Yami hadn't even gotten out of his pants.

"Don't worry," said Yami, his smile widening at Jounouchi's embarrassment. "I wanted to do that. If you're still feeling guilty about it though, I'm sure you can make it up to me some other time."

Jounouchi nodded and Yami leaned up to kiss him before pulling away.

"It's probably better if we don't go to class together anyway. People would probably start to talk if we both showed up so late together."

Jounouchi nodded again. He hadn't even thought about that. Thankfully, Yami had always been the smart and level headed one. He allowed himself to be guided over to the washbasins so that he could splash cold water over his face in an attempt to make it look as though he hadn't just spent the last half hour doing naughty things in a bathroom.

When Jounouchi glanced at his reflection in the mirror he was startled to see the large bruise on his neck where Yami had marked him.

"Jeez, how am I gonna hide this?" he muttered, rubbing his fingertips over it.

Jounouchi felt himself being turned around to face Yami and he watched as Yami undid the clasp of the collar around his neck before leaning up and transferring it to Jounouchi's. Jounouchi gasped at the feel of cool leather against the skin of his throat and he swallowed as Yami fastened the buckle so that the collar fit snugly into place.

"That should help," Yami said and Jounouchi turned to look at himself in the mirror again, tracing his fingers wonderingly over the leather strap. It covered the bruise easily enough, much to his relief.

"I kind of look a little weird wearing this thing," he said self-consciously, not taking his gaze from his reflection.

"Leave it on," Yami told him. "I want you to wear it."

Jounouchi's eyes met Yami's in the mirror and he chuckled nervously. "Hey, you're not going to attach a leash to it and parade me around the cafeteria or anything are you?" Yami raised an eyebrow in response and Jounouchi laughed again. "Just kidding. That's Kaiba's kink, not yours."

Yami gave him a small smile and leaned up to adjust the collar, kissing the back of Jounouchi's neck before pulling away. "Leave it on," he said again. "That way, people will know you belong to me."

Jounouchi's eyes widened and Yami just smirked, pushing him gently out the door. "Go to class, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi stumbled out of the washroom and into the corridor, checking his watch before hurrying down the hallway and to his classroom. He paused before opening the door so that he could pat down his hair in an effort to make it look less unruly, smoothing out of his clothes and taking in a deep breath before pulling on the handle and stepping inside.

Everybody in the class turned round in their seats to stare at the late arrival and Jounouchi quickly found his place, muttering apologies all the way. He tried not to meet anybody's gaze and he knew that he must have been blushing something awful, but he managed to make it safely to his seat without tripping over anything.

As he'd expected, the teacher yelled at him for being so late, but once he'd made his excuses, she just sighed and went back to the rest of the lesson.

Jounouchi felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked over at Bakura who was sitting next to him and looking concerned. 'Are you okay?' Bakura mouthed. Jounouchi's blush deepened and he nodded before opening his textbook and burying his face inside of it.

Once he'd calmed himself down a bit and assured himself that none of his classmates really knew the reason for his being so late, he peeked over the top of his textbook and took a look at the room's other occupants. Anzu was staring dreamily out of a window, not listening to a single word that the teacher was saying. Honda was glancing from the chalkboard to his exercise book and back again, muttering something under his breath while tapping the tip of his pencil against his teeth.

Bakura was still glancing curiously at him from time to time, so Jounouchi hastily redirected his gaze elsewhere. Otogi was sitting in a corner of the room, his head bent low as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper and pushed a couple of dice around his table at the same time.

Kaiba was sitting in his usual place at the back, away from anybody else and it was as though he could sense Jounouchi's stare the second it fell on him. His eyes met Jounouchi's and Jounouchi had to look away. He could feel his cheeks and the back of his neck heating up again and he cursed himself silently, hiding himself behind his textbook.

He almost jumped out of his seat when he felt something hit the back of his head and he whipped round and glared, trying to find out who the assailant was. Kaiba was smirking at him and Jounouchi narrowed his eyes. Then Kaiba inclined his head to the piece of scrunched up paper that was lying on Jounouchi's desk before turning his gaze back to the teacher, his expression one of utmost boredom.

Jounouchi scowled at him again for good measure, even though he knew that Kaiba couldn't see it. He then sighed and smoothed out the bit of paper. Kaiba's handwriting was as neat as the rest of him was, something that didn't surprise Jounouchi in the slightest. What did surprise him though was what Kaiba jotted down.

//My house, 7PM. Don't be late.//

Jounouchi frowned and grabbed a pen, scribbling down a message of his own on the back of the paper.

//Should I bring Yami?//

He crumpled it up and waited until the teacher's back was turned before tossing it onto Kaiba's desk. He only had to wait a couple of minutes before the note was thrown back to him and he unfolded it to read only two words.

//Come alone.//

~~

Jounouchi stared at the mansion apprehensively, raising his hand to press the doorbell before stepping back and waiting for somebody to answer. He'd never been to Kaiba's house before and the fact that he had been told not to bring Yami along put him even more on edge as he wondered exactly what Kaiba could have in store for him.

Jounouchi was startled when the door opened to reveal the object of his thoughts standing behind it. "What, no butler?" he joked.

"I don't need one," was all Kaiba said as he ushered him inside. "You're late."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Jounouchi allowed Kaiba to take his jacket and then slipped off his shoes, placing them neatly by the coat stand. "Didn't think it'd take so long for me to get here."

"Did you drive?"

"Nah. I walked."

"You walked?"

"Hey, you said you wanted to see me, so here I am."

"Don't you have a car?"

"Not all of us can afford to be cruising around in fancy limos, you know."

Jounouchi blinked in surprise when Kaiba offered him a tiny smile and he felt his insides flutter the same way they always did whenever Kaiba saw fit to grace him with an expression other than a smirk or a scowl. Then Kaiba's gaze fell from his eyes to his throat and Jounouchi's fingers automatically strayed to the collar around his neck.

"Uh, it's Yami's," Jounouchi stuttered, wondering why he was still feeling so nervous. Kaiba had never given him reason to be afraid of him before, so why was he feeling like he was about to spring something on him?

"I see," Kaiba replied.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you ask me to come here alone tonight?" Jounouchi asked hesitantly.

"Because it's my turn to play with you now," said Kaiba, reaching out to tip Jounouchi's chin up with his fingertips.

"Okay..." Jounouchi swallowed hard.

Kaiba released his chin and offered his hand. Jounouchi accepted it and let Kaiba lead him through what seemed to be an enormous, intricate maze of floors and staircases. The place was utterly empty, something which only served to increase Jounouchi's uneasiness. He refrained from saying anything more though, instead deciding to just follow Kaiba.

Eventually, they reached their destination. Kaiba opened the door for Jounouchi and pushed him inside. Jounouchi's jaw almost dropped when he saw what was inside. It was the biggest damn bedroom he'd ever seen in his life! Heck, it was easily ten times the size of his own room and Jounouchi guessed he could probably be able to fit the rest of his house in here too.

He was so busy staring that he didn't even notice the sound of the door locking behind him. He was startled when he felt strong hands gripping his upper arms tightly as Kaiba pressed himself against his back. His body froze for a second when Kaiba nuzzled at his ear, then relaxed.

He was caught completely unaware when Kaiba suddenly scooped him up, carrying him over to the bed and then tossing him onto it unceremoniously. Jounouchi bounced a couple of times, then glared, his scowl deepening when he caught sight of that infuriating smirk.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked indignantly, shifting into a more comfortable position. Kaiba just shrugged one shoulder wordlessly and Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'll ever get you. One minute you're acting like it's playtime, the next like it's torture time. You're just too weird."

Kaiba didn't say anything. He merely climbed onto the bed and began stalking slowly towards Jounouchi, looking like some sort of crazy jungle cat. Jounouchi considered scooting backwards, not sure if he wanted to give Kaiba a little room, or just get out of his way, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to move at all.

The next thing he knew, Kaiba was between his outstretched legs, looming over him in an intimidating fashion. Jounouchi's eyes widened, startled at how fast Kaiba had moved and he was caught by surprise yet again when Kaiba leaned forward and crushed his lips against Jounouchi's.

The kiss slowly turned from brutal to gentle and Jounouchi began to relax, letting Kaiba's heavy weight press him down into the mattress. Kaiba responded by rocking his hips. Jounouchi shuddered beneath him, raising his arms to wrap around Kaiba's neck, but Kaiba chose that moment to release him from the kiss.

Jounouchi moaned and tightened his arms in an attempt to pull Kaiba back into another kiss. Kaiba resisted, shifting his weight so that he could free one hand, letting it trail down from Jounouchi's lips to his neck.

He fingered the collar thoughtfully and Jounouchi held his breath. For some reason, he was reluctant to let Kaiba take it off, although he wasn't really sure why.

"Yami's mark of ownership I see," Kaiba observed, still running his fingers lightly over the leather collar. Jounouchi blinked, trying to make his brain function properly. It was made somewhat difficult by having Kaiba's full body weight resting on top of him, his face so close to his own that Jounouchi could feel the heat of his breath.

"Huh?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?" Jounouchi was beginning to get irritated. He wished Kaiba would continue what they'd been doing previously, but apparently, Kaiba was in one of his rare chatty moods. Figured it'd come on just when things had started getting interesting.

"This." Kaiba began fingering the collar again. "Being owned. Being someone else's property."

Jounouchi stared back at him, giving Kaiba his full attention now. "I never really thought about it," he confessed.

Kaiba said nothing, but his expression was thoughtful. He leaned down and brushed his mouth over Jounouchi's, making him moan and arch up for more of the contact.

"These are mine," Kaiba murmured against Jounouchi's lips. He kissed Jounouchi's chin, his jaw and then unbuckled the collar around his throat. His frowned when he saw Yami's other mark, but he lowered his head and kissed the other side of Jounouchi's neck, careful at first and then harder, biting down and making Jounouchi cry out.

"This is mine," Kaiba whispered, closing his teeth on tender flesh. Jounouchi squirmed beneath him, but Kaiba kept him pinned, lapping the spot that he'd just bitten before moving away and fastening the collar back into place.

Jounouchi heaved a sigh of relief, which quickly turned to a startled gasp when Kaiba pushed a hand between their bodies and squeezed the bulge in his pants.

"*This* is mine," Kaiba said, rubbing firmly. Jounouchi bucked, Kaiba's name leaving his lips in a thin, breathy sigh. Kaiba kissed him again"I share you only because I have to."

He removed his hand from Jounouchi's crotch and went to work on getting rid of his jeans, dragging them down and off his legs along with his underwear and then twisted Jounouchi so that he was on his hands and knees. His hands were rough on Jounouchi's buttocks, kneading and spreading him.

Jounouchi moaned, feeling vulnerable and exposed and not really knowing what Kaiba was up to. He gasped in shock, nearly jumping off the bed when Kaiba bit down on one firm cheek.

"Christ, Kaiba, enough with the biting already!" he said breathlessly. He yowled again when Kaiba slapped his ass sharply in response, glaring over his shoulder and growling in what he hoped was a threatening manner. "What was *that* for?"

"Haven't I established already that this body is mine to do with as I like?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow. Jounouchi scowled.

"Well, yeah, but you don't have to start doing stuff like this," he said indignantly.

"I *own* you now, Jounouchi," Kaiba told him lazily. "Just like Yami does. I bet you never complained to him about it though."

"Yami never smacked me on the ass before!" Jounouchi gasped when Kaiba slapped him again, harder this time. "Fuck!" He clenched his teeth and forced himself not to say anything more. Kaiba's hand suddenly turned gentle again and he trailed his fingertips lightly over Jounouchi's backside.

He removed his hand and Jounouchi closed his eyes, anticipating another slap, but again, he was almost shocked into falling off the bed when he felt a hot, wet tongue licking and probing at his entrance. He was silent for a whole three seconds before a string of moans and curse words fell from his lips, his hands fisting into the sheets underneath him as Kaiba gripped his thighs tightly, holding him steady.

Kaiba's tongue was everywhere, his ass, his balls and all Jounouchi could do was gasp and moan and sob helplessly. Kaiba growled and flipped him again so that he was lying on his back once more. He stared up at the ceiling dazedly, listening to the sounds of Kaiba stripping and banging open dresser drawers impatiently.

It wasn't long before Kaiba was back between his legs, pushing them apart as he slid two fingers inside him. Jounouchi bucked and arched mindlessly as Kaiba prepared him to his satisfaction before hooking his legs over his shoulders and pushing in.

They both groaned as he slowly eased inside. Jounouchi forced his heavy-lidded eyes to stay open and fixed on Kaiba. Kaiba stared back at him fiercely and Jounouchi realised that this was the first time he and Kaiba had ever been in a position like this before. Kaiba usually preferred to take him from behind, so it was somewhat different to be able to look into his eyes while they were having sex.

Jounouchi was quick to match the pace of Kaiba’s thrusts, pushing back against Kaiba, moaning, panting and writhing for him. The look on Kaiba's face was almost one of desperation and Jounouchi felt proud for being able to bring that out of him.

Kaiba was growling low in his throat as his hips jerked rhythmically, reaching out to grab Jounouchi's hand and guiding it to his cock. Jounouchi's fingers curled around his shaft and began pumping. Kaiba groaned his approval and began throwing more weight into his thrusts, knocking breathy little cries from Jounouchi.

His hand joined with Jounouchi's, both of them pumping his cock. Jounouchi was moaning almost constantly now and Kaiba knew he had to be close. He picked up the pace even more, watching as Jounouchi’s eyes flew open, crying out as he came.

Once he'd reached his peak, Kaiba wasted no time in achieving his own climax, Jounouchi's body still twitching and shuddering underneath him as he frantically sought out his relief. His whole body was tense as he bucked against Jounouchi a couple more times before releasing himself with a strangled-sounding groan.

Jounouchi's legs slipped weakly from Kaiba's shoulders and he pulled Kaiba to lie down on top of him, running his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. Now that he was coming back to himself a little, he noticed that he was still wearing his shirt and socks and it almost made him laugh.

The two of them laid there in silence for a while, just listening to the sounds of each other's breathing. Jounouchi was the first to break it.

"I should be going," he said reluctantly. "It's getting late."

Kaiba didn't say anything. He didn't even move for a while, but then he sighed and pushed himself up. "Get yourself cleaned up in one of the bathrooms before you leave," he said. "I'll have someone drive you home."

Jounouchi started to argue, but Kaiba's glare quickly shut him up. Not that he would have protested too much though. He was feeling too wiped out to bother walking all the way back home.

Kaiba helped him up into a sitting position and Jounouchi gave him a smile of thanks. Kaiba nodded in return, then turned round so that Jounouchi was staring at his back. "I want you to come back here this weekend," he announced. "And I want you to bring Yami with you this time. I don't think this is something he'll want to miss out on."

Jounouchi frowned, curious, but Kaiba wouldn't answer any of his questions.

"Just be there," he said.

True to Kaiba’s word, there was a car waiting outside the front of the house shortly after Jounouchi had finished showering. Kaiba walked him outside, telling him that he'd see him at school in the morning. As tired as he was, Jounouchi still couldn't stop wondering what Kaiba had planned for him and Yami over the weekend.

He briefly thought about pestering Kaiba about it, but knew he could stay extremely tight-lipped about something when he wanted to. Still, Kaiba was always surprising him one way or another these days, so Jounouchi didn't think he ought to be too apprehensive. He supposed that for once, he'd just have to wait and see what the future had in store for him.

 

End.


	3. Three

Title: Words of Praise  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi/Yami no Yugi  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

“So, did Kaiba tell you why he wanted us both over here today?”

“Nope, he wouldn’t tell me anything. I assumed that he wanted us to come over for...well, you know. But he did see to have something up his sleeve.”

“Kaiba with ulterior motives? Why does that not surprise me?”

“I don’t think he’s up to anything bad, but I do think he’s up to *something*.”

Yami sighed as he walked beside Jounouchi, allowing him to lead the way towards Kaiba’s mansion. He was the one who knew where he was going after all. “I don’t know. I just don’t like having to worry over the people I care about.”

“That’s your purpose in this life, isn’t it?” Jounouchi teased. “To worry about me and Yugi?” He slung a companionable arm over Yami’s shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. “Who says you need to start worrying anyway? Kaiba’s a pretty cool guy when he wants to be.”

“Maybe,” Yami replied cautiously. “It’s just... I’ve been sensing a change in his behaviour lately. I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.”

Jounouchi stopped walking and stared in concern. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Yami assured him with a slight smile. “It’s probably nothing. Rest assured, if Kaiba *does* do anything stupid, I'll Mind Crush him."

Jounouchi frowned, still slightly confused, but shrugged it off as they continued walking the rest of the way to Kaiba’s house. Kaiba was the one who greeted him at the door again and Jounouchi couldn’t help but wonder about the way the mansion always seemed to be so empty.

Kaiba informed them both that Mokuba would be staying over at a friend’s for the day, and then led them up to his room. Jounouchi couldn’t help but compare to how things had been the last time he’d turned up at Kaiba’s house, remembering the way Kaiba had been almost nice to him. Then again, he did have Yami with him this time, so it made sense that Kaiba would want to get straight down to business.

Not that Jounouchi was complaining, but still, it would have been nice for the three of them to get together for something other than sex every once in a while.

He didn’t have too much time to dwell on it though because the instant the door had closed behind him, Jounouchi found himself slammed against the wall, Kaiba’s mouth latching onto his own. Jounouchi’s arms automatically wound themselves around Kaiba’s neck and Kaiba’s own hands hadn’t been left idle.

One of them was running up and down Jounouchi’s thigh, squeezing firmly and wandering dangerously close to his crotch, causing Jounouchi to moan into Kaiba’s mouth and buck against him. Kaiba ignored him, however, tearing himself away and pushing Jounouchi over to the bed.

Yami was already sitting on the edge of it, staring up at Kaiba with raised eyebrows. Kaiba merely smirked back at him while Jounouchi just stood there, baffled.

“Felt like trying something new, Kaiba?” Yami asked, causing the brunette’s smirk to widen even more.

“Well, they say that even an old dog can learn new tricks.”

Jounouchi growled upon hearing that familiar, irritating nickname, but then his eyes widened when he caught sight of what Yami and Kaiba had been referring to. ‘Oh, God,’ he thought, unconsciously taking a step back away from the bed. ‘Kaiba’s even kinkier than I thought.’

“What’s the matter, Jounouchi?” Kaiba asked lazily, gripping his arms tightly to make sure that he didn’t escape. “Anyone would think you’ve never even seen a sex toy before.”

“I haven’t,” Jounouchi replied, feeling his face flush fifteen different shades of red. “I sure hope that thing’s not for me, Kaiba.”

“Who else would it be for, puppy?” Kaiba nipped at his earlobe, causing Jounouchi to gasp and sag against him. “Like Yami said, I thought it might be interesting to try something new in our relationship.”

“You know, when I told you to get out more, I meant more along the lines of going out to arcades or sports bars, not sex shops,” Jounouchi said weakly, trying not to moan when Kaiba’s hot tongue began lapping at the back of his ear.

“There’s no need to be so nervous,” Kaiba murmured. “We’re not going to hurt you. Unless you want us to, of course.” Jounouchi couldn’t hold back a gasp at the memory of Kaiba slapping him hard on the ass, his body trembling when Kaiba moved even closer to him, pushing up against his back and rubbing against his rear.

He groaned out loud when one of Kaiba’s hands settled over his groin, roughly kneading his cock. Already, he was panting, whispering Kaiba’s name. He whined when Kaiba pushed him away, then realised dazedly that he was being guided towards Yami and Jounouchi fell against him eagerly.

Yami’s hands were clawing at the waistband of his jeans and together, they managed to get them off, Yami quickly snagging his boxers down and off, leaving his lower half bare.

Yami pulled him into his lap and Jounouchi obeyed in an instant, straddling Yami’s thighs and squirming against him, moaning at the feel of Yami’s leather pants against his bare skin. Yami captured his lips in a deep, demanding kiss and Jounouchi opened his mouth to him, allowing Yami to slip his tongue inside, taking what rightfully belonged to him.

Jounouchi’s hands were tugging at the bottom of Yami’s shirt, easing it up just enough so that he could run his hands up and down his back, revelling in the feel of naked flesh under his fingertips. Yami responded by trailing his fingers up and down Jounouchi’s thighs and over his ass, his hands gripping and stroking and squeezing at every inch of skin he could reach.

Jounouchi broke the kiss and arched, letting his head fall back. Yami was nipping at his chin, his jaw, anywhere he could reach that wasn’t covered by the collar that he’d placed on Jounouchi. His hands were still on Jounouchi’s ass, digging his nails down hard and making Jounouchi moan and buck against him. Jounouchi growled, fumbling with the fastenings of Yami’s pants, cursing when his fingers started shaking too hard for him to get a decent grip on the zipper.

Thankfully, Yami seemed to have a little more self-control and he batted Jounouchi’s hands away and saw to the job himself. Jounouchi was quick to yank Yami’s shirt over his head and Yami was eager to return the favour, getting Jounouchi out of his tee shirt and naked in his lap.

Jounouchi thought about Kaiba suddenly and felt a pang of guilt for neglecting him, but he was distracted when Yami shifted him out of his lap, lying back and pushing him down so that he was kneeling between Yami's spread thighs.

Jounouchi didn’t need to be told what to do and he reached out for Yami’s cock, curling his fingers around the base and pumping his fist up and down, smiling at the reactions it caused. Yami’s fingers tangled in Jounouchi’s hair, pushing him down so that his face was within inches of his cock.

Jounouchi pressed a small kiss to the tip of it, letting his tongue slide out and lap away the bit of pre-come. Apparently, Yami wasn’t in the mood for teasing and his fingers tightened in Jounouchi’s hair. Jounouchi gave him what he was asking for, taking as much of Yami’s cock into his mouth as he was able, sucking for all he was worth.

He twitched, startled, when he felt a pair of cool, rough hands on his buttocks, and then relaxed when he realised that it must be Kaiba. He wasted no time at all slipping two fingers inside, pushing and stretching as Jounouchi moaned around Yami’s cock. Then he found himself being dragged away and shoved down onto the bed so that he was lying flat on his back. He opened his mouth to ask Kaiba what the hell he thought he was doing, but he never even got the chance to speak.

Yami seemed equally baffled and annoyed, but Jounouchi could just about make out the sound of Kaiba’s voice and he strained to listen to what he was saying.

“Sit on his face,” Kaiba told Yami. “Fuck his mouth.”

Jounouchi knew better than anyone how much Yami hated being given orders, but he wasn’t that surprised when Yami quickly moved up his body so that he was straddling his face. Jounouchi was too aroused to protest the change of position though and let Yami slide his cock between his lips again, opening his mouth and relaxing his gag reflex.

Jounouchi’s hands were gripping Yami’s thighs tightly, in order to brace him, but also to keep him from getting carried away and thrusting too hard. He kept his lips wrapped firmly around Yami’s length, making sure not to graze him accidentally with his teeth as he sucked.

He could feel Kaiba settling between his legs, pushing them apart. Jounouchi’s moans were muffled as he felt Kaiba’s fingers slip back inside of him and he bucked his hips, wanting much more than just a couple of fingers. It was almost as though Kaiba had heard his thoughts because he pulled away, leaving Jounouchi empty again and making him want to sob in frustration.

He squirmed, rolling his hips and thrusting them up into empty air. Kaiba didn’t leave him neglected for too long, though, and Jounouchi could have cried with relief when he felt himself slowly being filled.

Something began to nag at him though when he felt himself being stretched further than usual and he spread his legs wider in an attempt to adjust. It didn’t hit him straight away, but once it did, his body tensed immediately. It wasn’t Kaiba who was pushing inside him. Kaiba was big, but he wasn’t *this* big.

Jounouchi moaned when he realised that he wasn’t being fucked by Kaiba like he’d thought, but by that stupid dildo that Kaiba had shown him earlier. Thankfully, Kaiba seemed to sense his uneasiness because the pressure eased up a little and he wrapped his hand around Jounouchi’s cock. He could hear the sound of Kaiba’s voice, but he had no idea what he was saying to him. He couldn’t make anything out over Yami’s moans and the blood rushing in his ears.

Kaiba was thumbing the tip of his cock, sliding his fist down and back up his length, twisting over the head and making Jounouchi’s hips buck up as he almost forgot about the toy. Apparently, that had been Kaiba’s exact intention because the next thing Jounouchi knew, Kaiba replaced his hand with his mouth and the dildo had been pushed the rest of the way inside.

Kaiba’s mouth was hot and wet and slick on his cock and that, coupled with the feeling of being stretched and pushed to his absolute limits was almost enough to make Jounouchi come right there and then.

For as long as they’d been sleeping together, Kaiba had never sucked him off before, just like he’d never bottomed to him. Jounouchi was glad of the welcome distraction of Yami’s cock in his mouth. He was sure he’d have been panting and moaning shamelessly otherwise.

Still, he couldn’t help but wish that he could see the way Kaiba looked between his thighs, lips closed tightly around his cock in the same position that Jounouchi himself had been in so many times before. His hips were still jerking and twitching, but it wasn’t nearly as bad now that he’d grown used to taking something so big.

Kaiba pulled the toy back a little and then easing it the rest of the way inside, repeating the action in a slow, leisurely rhythm. It brought Jounouchi’s attention back to the way Yami was thrusting into his mouth, pushing his cock a little deeper each time. Jounouchi sucked harder, the muscles of his throat contracting around Yami’s invading length.

Yami thrust again, harder this time, his hands gripping onto the headboard of the bed. Jounouchi had let one of his hands wander and was currently cupping his sac, squeezing and rolling it until  
Yami let his head fall back, groaning Jounouchi’s name as he finally allowed himself release.

Jounouchi swallowed greedily and Yami clung to the headboard for a moment before pulling out of Jounouchi’s mouth and flopping down by his side, his eyes widened as he took in the sight of Kaiba between Jounouchi’s legs, pleasuring him with his mouth while simultaneously fucking him with the dildo.

Jounouchi’s hands left their death grip on the sheets and ran across his sweat-slicked chest, pushing down further until his fingers were buried in Kaiba’s hair. His moans were getting louder and more desperate as he begged for Kaiba to finish him off, tensing, and then shuddering violently as he came. He was still twitching as Kaiba pulled away from him, slipping the dildo out and moving up his body so that he was in a similar position to the one Yami had been in earlier.

Jounouchi gazed up at him dazedly, expecting Kaiba to do what Yami had done and straddle his face, but Kaiba surprised him by staying where he was, jerking himself off with quick, harsh strokes.

Jounouchi watched dumbly, not really understanding why Kaiba wasn’t letting him do the job for him, but his vocal chords seemed to have lost the ability to work the way they were supposed to. Kaiba didn’t say anything, just grunted as he worked his fist up and down his cock, staring down at Jounouchi with narrowed eyes.

It wasn’t much longer until he brought himself to climax, Jounouchi gasping and closing his eyes instinctively as Kaiba released himself all over his face. He arched his neck as he felt the hot streams of come splattering over his cheeks, his mouth, running down his face and slithering down his throat.

When he opened his eyes again, it was to find Kaiba staring at him with a strange sort of smug satisfaction and Jounouchi flicked his tongue out, licking the come off his lips. Kaiba leaned down, swiping away some of the stain with his thumb and bringing it to Jounouchi’s mouth. Jounouchi lapped obediently at it, letting his lips close around the pad of Kaiba’s thumb.

He wrapped a hand around Kaiba’s wrist, drawing his thumb out of his mouth and snaking his tongue out over the rest of his fingers. Kaiba was murmuring in his ear, telling him how good he’d been and how sweet he was and Jounouchi smiled, pleased by Kaiba’s softly spoken words of praise.

He was still licking and sucking contentedly at Kaiba’s fingers when he felt himself being rolled over onto his side, away from Kaiba. He glanced up into unreadable violet eyes and sighed as he felt Yami dabbing at his face with the side of the bed sheet.

“You need a shower,” Yami told him. Jounouchi nodded agreeably, but didn’t move. He felt too lazy and sated. He glanced over his shoulder to see Kaiba lying on his back, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest. Jounouchi couldn’t tell if he was asleep or not, so he reached out and nudged Kaiba with his elbow.

“Down the hall, third door on your right,” Kaiba said.

Jounouchi frowned, but allowed Yami to help him up and lead him out of the bedroom. They found the bathroom easily enough and Jounouchi sank to the floor wearily as Yami got the shower going.

“You’re not happy,” Jounouchi said. Yami looked startled, but tried to hide it with a smile as he beckoned for Jounouchi to come join him. Neither of them said anything as Yami began cleaning him up, but Jounouchi couldn’t bring himself to stay quiet for too long. “Yami, what do you think of Kaiba?”

Yami didn’t answer him for a few moments and Jounouchi started to feel worried. He’d always been aware of the tension between the two other boys, but lately, it seemed to be getting worse. Yami never made advances on Kaiba and Kaiba never made advances on Yami. The only times they ever touched was when they were both busy working on driving Jounouchi mad with desire, but that was starting to happen less and less.

Kaiba was starting to make it clear that his only interest was Jounouchi, but Jounouchi didn’t want Yami to be left out of anything. He cared for them both, but sometimes, he found himself wondering if he was really capable of handling this strange three-way relationship of theirs.

He jumped when he felt a light tap on his head.

“You’re thinking too much,” Yami told him. Jounouchi couldn’t help laughing.

“Only you would ever accuse me of something like that,” he said. “But you still haven’t answered my question. What do you think of Kaiba?”

Yami’s smile disappeared, but at least he saw fit to respond to the question this time. “I think that Kaiba cares for you very much,” he said shortly. “Maybe too much.”

“Too much?” Jounouchi was confused, but Yami refused to elaborate. Instead, he stepped closer to Jounouchi and wrapped his arms around his waist, nestling his head in the crook of Jounouchi’s shoulder. They stood like that for a while, just letting the hot water stream over both their bodies before Yami pulled away again, shutting the shower off and towelling Jounouchi dry.

“We will continue with our current arrangement if that is what Kaiba wishes,” Yami said quietly. “But if ever anything happens to change that, then. Well, just know that I will protect you. I will fight for you if I have to.”

Jounouchi was still bewildered and he wasn’t sure he liked what Yami had just said. “You’re starting so scare me a little. What makes you think that something bad will happen?”

“I’m not so sure that Kaiba knows how to share properly,” Yami replied wryly. “I’m also not so sure how long things will be able to continue the way they are doing.” He sighed and offered Jounouchi a small smile. “It’s nothing. Just a feeling.”

“Maybe you should discuss it with Kaiba,” Jounouchi offered hesitantly. “I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable or anything. If something is bothering you, then maybe you should talk to Kaiba. Even though he’s a stubborn, pig-headed freak sometimes, he’ll still listen to you. He does respect you after all.”

“You’re probably right. I’ll talk with Kaiba at a later date, but you don’t need to worry too much about it. I’m sure things will work out.”

“Well, if you’re really okay with that...”

“I am. Don’t worry, Jounouchi. Everything will be all right. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

End.


	4. Four

Title: Role Reversal  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pairing: Jounouchi/Yami no Yugi  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

There was something very satisfying about being able to better the King of Games, Jounouchi thought to himself, a sense of smug satisfaction overtaking him as he heard the muffled sounds of Yami’s moans filling the air. He was the one with the confidence for once, and he was putting his experience to good use. His face was buried in Yami’s crotch, lips sucking, tongue lapping and teeth grazing all in an effort to push him over the edge first.

Yami wasn’t really the type of person to give up so easily though and he stood his ground, mimicking Jounouchi’s movements, clamping a hand firmly on his ass. Jounouchi wondered how they had come to be in this position, both of them lying on their sides, Jounouchi on one end of the bed and Yami on the other, sucking each other off simultaneously in a battle of wills to see which one of them would last longest.

Jounouchi moaned as he felt Yami’s throat constrict around him, thrusting his hips against Yami’s mouth, letting out another muffled grunt when Yami mirrored his manoeuvres. Yami’s hand moved from his ass to his head, twisting his fingers in Jounouchi’s and pushing down harshly.

Jounouchi growled deep in his throat and increased his attack. Yami’s thigh was starting to quiver underneath his fingers and Jounouchi would have grinned if only his mouth wasn’t busy doing something more constructive.

Feeling mischievous all of a sudden, Jounouchi drew back slowly so that only the tip of Yami’s cock remained in his mouth. He sucked briefly and then let his tongue slide out, focussing his attention on the head as he traced over the sensitive ridges and veins. Yami was livid when Jounouchi moved his mouth away altogether and he bucked his hips in frustration, whining around Jounouchi’s own cock and making Jounouchi shudder in response.

Jounouchi lifted his hand from Yami’s thigh, raising it to his lips and sucking on his index finger, coating it with saliva before slipping it back out and bringing his hand to rest back on Yami’s ass. Yami tightened his fingers in Jounouchi’s hair and pushed his head down again, bucking his hips as his cock sought out Jounouchi’s mouth. Jounouchi obeyed the silent order, letting Yami’s cock fill his mouth again, holding off his gag reflex so that Yami could slide in as deep as he could.

It was then Jounouchi went for the kill, mouth still sucking at the same time his hand wandered over Yami’s buttocks, seeking out his opening and pressing a saliva-slicked finger inside. Yami reacted instantly, his cock jerking as he released himself into Jounouchi’s waiting mouth.

Jounouchi continued to suck at him, gently this time as Yami’s body quaked with the aftershocks of his orgasm. After a while, he noticed the absence of Yami’s mouth on his cock and he pulled away with one last lingering lick, shifting so that he was lying on his side and facing Yami.

He couldn’t hold back a snicker when Yami opened his eyes to glare at him half-heartedly and edged himself closer, draping an arm across Yami’s chest and rubbing against his hip to let him know that he was still aroused and waiting. He nuzzled the hollow of Yami’s throat, lapping at the salty tasting skin, reaching out for Yami’s hand and guiding it to his cock.

Yami stroked his length a couple of times, then drew his hand away. Jounouchi whined, trying to grab his hand again, but Yami stopped him, running his hands up to Jounouchi’s shoulders and pulling on them, rolling Jounouchi so that he was lying on top.

Jounouchi stared down at him in confusion, feeling his confidence slipping away as Yami reached up and placed a palm against his cheek.

“Like this, Jounouchi,” Yami told him, winding his arms around Jounouchi’s neck and arching underneath him.

Jounouchi froze, unsure of what to do with himself. Yami smiled at him encouragingly, trailing his fingers down Jounouchi’s back and letting his hands come to rest on his ass, pulling Jounouchi further against him.

Jounouchi closed his eyes and hissed, grinding against the slender body beneath him. He still couldn’t help feeling nervous, though. He couldn’t remember ever being in such a position before and he’d never been allowed to play such a role.

Jounouchi had always been satisfied with letting both Yami and Kaiba take whatever they wanted from him, but he had to admit that he’d always been curious about what their love-making must have felt like for his more assertive lovers. Now Yami was giving him the chance to find out for himself.

It probably would have been easier if he’d been with Kaiba. He could have just gotten Kaiba to say something that would piss him off, then they could have punched each other and rolled around for a bit. He could have handled taking control forcibly, but to have it handed to him so willingly was something completely different.

Yami leaned up so that he could whisper in his ear and Jounouchi shivered at Yami’s hot breath rushing over one of his sensitive spots. “Stop thinking so much,” Yami murmured, bringing one hand up so that he could thread his fingers through Jounouchi’s hair, directing his mouth so that it could brush against his own in a soft kiss. “Don’t you want this?”

Jounouchi gasped and closed his eyes, not knowing what to say. Yami tugged him down into another kiss and Jounouchi opened his mouth obediently, waiting for Yami to take charge the way he usually did. He was surprised when Yami did nothing of the sort.

Jounouchi shivered again, keeping his eyes closed as he tentatively began to kiss back, sliding his own tongue out to meet Yami’s, following it to dip inside his mouth so that he could get a better taste. Yami’s hands were gripping his shoulders, squeezing and kneading the muscles there as he brought his legs up to wrap around Jounouchi’s waist.

Jounouchi growled, pushing himself up on his knees. Yami released his hold, breaking the kiss and arching underneath Jounouchi. Jounouchi watched in fascination as Yami closed his eyes and moaned, taking hold of his slowly hardening cock and stroking it lightly.

Jounouchi realised that he was literally drooling at this point and he wiped a hand over his mouth hastily before reaching over to grab what he needed from the bedside table. His fingers struggled to unfasten the cap on the tube of lubricant they were so busy trembling. It probably would have helped if he’d been looking what he was doing as well, but Yami was far too sexy for him to take his eyes off even for a minute.

Eventually, he prevailed and he coaxed Yami’s legs further apart, kneeling down between them. Yami bent his knees, raising himself. Jounouchi was having a hell of a time holding himself back from coming just from the sight of Yami sprawled before him. Was this how he always looked to Yami and Kaiba? How on earth had they managed to keep their self-control with something like this in front of them?

Jounouchi didn’t know how long he must have knelt there, staring like an idiot until he felt Yami’s gentle hands reach up and cover his. He looked down to see that they were still shaking and he laughed, self-consciously. Yami smiled back, taking the tube from him and lifting Jounouchi’s right hand, coating his fingers with lubricant.

Jounouchi nodded in thanks, taking in a deep breath. Yami let his arms drop against his side, his eyes closing again as his head fell back against the pillow. Again, Jounouchi was grateful. Yami must have known that his nervousness would have only increased tenfold if he’d been under scrutiny while he was doing this.

He drew in another deep breath and willed his fingers to stop trembling as he guided them between Yami’s spread legs. He tried to remember all the times Yami had done this very same thing to him and he bit his lip, rubbing just his fingertips against Yami’s entrance, letting him know what was about to come.

Yami sighed in response, but otherwise didn’t move. Even when Jounouchi carefully slipped a finger inside him, he kept still, his breath hitching just a little. Jounouchi bit down on his lip harder at the feeling of tightness around his finger. His cock throbbed, and he tried his best to ignore it as another finger joined the first.

Yami was panting now, his forehead marred with a tiny frown, as Jounouchi searched for the spot that he knew would make things much more pleasurable . He knew he’d found it when Yami suddenly arched his back and moaned. Jounouchi smiled, relieved. His smile grew wider when Yami growled in protest as he withdrew his fingers, frowning at Jounouchi in confusion. Jounouchi grinned and plucked the lubricant from Yami’s hand, squeezing another generous amount over his fingers. Yami made an ‘oh’ expression and managed a faint smirk.

It was easier to guide his fingers inside the second time. Jounouchi kept drawing them back every once in a while so that he could apply more lubricant. Yami and Kaiba always made sure to use plenty on him and he was thankful for the knowledge and experience he’d gained over the past two or three months. If it weren’t for those two, he wouldn’t have had the first clue what he was doing.

Yami, however, was starting to get impatient. His hand wandered back down to his cock, which was now fully erect and he began pumping at it as he growled at Jounouchi to hurry up.

Jounouchi took his fingers away and wiped the remainder of the lubricant over his own cock. He took hold of Yami’s thighs, raising his lower body and positioning it. He bit his lip again, feeling his previous nervousness crashing over him even worse than before, then gritted his teeth as he slowly began pressing inside, reminding himself to go as slow as he could.

Yami’s pleas were only barely registering in his brain until he was in as far as he could go, his balls nestling against the curve of Yami’s ass. It was unlike anything Jounouchi had experienced before. Yami surrounded his cock completely, gripping him tighter than any fist ever could and his teeth closed down harder, nearly biting clean through his lower lip.

‘Oh shit, oh shit, don’tcomedon’tcomedon’tcomedon’tcome,’ he chanted to himself inside his mind.

Thankfully, Yami seemed to sense what was going on in his head and he struggled beneath Jounouchi, raising himself up and pressing on Jounouchi’s chest until he was on his back, settling himself on top and straddling him.

His tongue lapped away the blood Jounouchi had drawn, drawing its coppery taste into his mouth. Jounouchi was still keening quietly and the volume of his cries increased as Yami sat up, bracing his hands against Jounouchi’s chest and lifting up almost all the way off his cock before sliding back down again. He repeated the action, establishing a slow and steady rhythm. Jounouchi forced his eyes open, staring up dazedly at him and Yami smiled back.

It was then that Jounouchi began tentatively meeting his thrusts, his hands sliding up to Yami’s hips. Yami groaned in approval and gradually picked up the pace.

“Touch me,” Yami gasped. “Jounouchi, please...”

Jounouchi obediently moved one hand from Yami’s hip to his cock, Yami crying out his name as he came. He was still twitching and shivering when Jounouchi pushed him onto his back and moved on top of him, grabbing his hips as his body sought out its own release.

His arms gave out on him after that and he let himself sink down fully onto Yami’s body, trapping him in place. Yami didn’t protest the extra weight, merely sighed and ran his fingers through Jounouchi’s hair.

They lay there in silence for a while, when Jounouchi finally cleared his throat. “Wow,” was all that he said.

“Hmm.” Yami smiled contentedly. They were quiet for a while longer and then he spoke up once more. “I talked with Kaiba this afternoon.”

That got Jounouchi’s attention, and he propped himself up on his elbows so that he could look into Yami’s eyes. “And what happened?” he asked cautiously. “Did you guys manage to sort something out?”

“Kaiba wants you to visit him this weekend,” Yami said quietly. “He’ll explain to you what went on.”

“You didn’t fight or anything, did you?” Jounouchi asked, frowning.

“We had words.”

Jounouchi sighed heavily. “But it’s okay though, right?” He frowned again, worrying at his lower lip. “I just... I don’t like the idea of the two of you fighting, especially over something like this. I care about you both so much. I never thought I’d actually admit that I cared about Kaiba, but I’ve always thought highly of you. Yami, I lo-”

Yami cut him off by placing a finger against his lips. “You don’t have to say it,” he murmured. “Just stay here tonight. Stay with me.”

He pulled Jounouchi back into his embrace and kissed the top of his head, just taking in the feel of Jounouchi’s warm, heavy body lying on top of him, the way their chests rose and fell together.

“What are you thinking about?”

Yami blinked, startled slightly to find Jounouchi staring down at him in concern.

“It’s nothing,” he said quietly. He placed a hand against Jounouchi’s cheek and smiled when Jounouchi turned his head slightly so that he could nuzzle at his palm. How could he ever give up something as wonderful as this?

‘I won’t lose you,’ he thought to himself as he watched Jounouchi twine their fingers together. ‘I *can’t* lose you.'

He just hoped that Jounouchi would pick him once it was time for him to make his decision.

 

End.


	5. Five

Title: Reflections  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

“Look, puppy,” Kaiba murmured, leaning down to run his tongue along the curve of Jounouchi’s ear. “Do you see anything different?”

Jounouchi shuddered in response to Kaiba’s tongue lightly tracing the curve of his ear and he forced his eyes to remain open. “Um...” His gaze darted around Kaiba’s bedroom, which had become pretty familiar over the past few months, but still, he couldn’t spot anything that seemed out of the ordinary.

Bed, dresser, wardrobe, desk, couple of chairs...

...And a large full-length mirror that had been pulled out to stand in front of the bed. Jounouchi’s gaze settled on it with a small, “Oh.”

He’d almost been expecting Kaiba to whip out some new kinky sex toy.

Kaiba moved them forwards until they were standing in front of the mirror, but Jounouchi was more interested in the way Kaiba was pressing up against his back than to bother paying attention to some old mirror that Kaiba had decided to dig out.

He reached up and wound an arm around Kaiba’s neck, craning his neck and trying to capture his lips. Kaiba smirked, but lowered his head to meet Jounouchi halfway as their lips finally met.

Jounouchi was more than happy to let Kaiba kiss him and he moaned softly as he blindly searched for Kaiba’s left hand, finding it and guiding it to rest on his stomach. He moaned again in approval as Kaiba’s hand slipped underneath his tee shirt and trailed up the length of his chest.

Jounouchi then moved Kaiba’s free hand from his hip to the front of his pants, pressing it against the rapidly hardening bulge that was contained inside. Kaiba gave him a gentle squeeze and Jounouchi moaned again and pushed Kaiba’s hand down harder, eager for more stimulation.

Kaiba broke the kiss and Jounouchi shivered as he felt Kaiba blow into ear teasingly.

“Open your eyes,” Kaiba whispered. “Look into the mirror.” Jounouchi did so, suppressing another shudder as Kaiba bit down onto his earlobe. “What do you see?”

Jounouchi wrinkled his nose, thinking the question a little odd, but he took a deep breath and replied, “I see you. And me of course.”

“And what are we doing?”

Again, Jounouchi was confused by the question, but he answered anyway. “Well, right now you’ve got your hand on my crotch... and I’m wishing that I was out of these damn pants already.”

Kaiba smirked and Jounouchi frowned, wondering what was so funny. He sighed when Kaiba’s hand left the front of his pants, but raised his arms when Kaiba tugged at the hem of his tee shirt, lifting it up and over his head. Kaiba made quick work of his own shirt and wound his arms around Jounouchi’s waist.

“Watch,” Kaiba said, keeping his gaze locked with Jounouchi’s in the mirror as he rubbed his fingertips over one stiff nipple. Jounouchi did so as Kaiba toyed with each of his nipples in turn, circling them with the tip of his index finger before flicking his thumb over them lightly.

Jounouchi hissed when Kaiba took hold of one sensitive nub and pinched it hard, arching his back in a half-hearted attempt to escape. Kaiba was ready for him though, bracing an arm around his waist and keeping him from squirming away.

Jounouchi sighed in relief when Kaiba finally moved his hand away, then tensed when Kaiba gave his other nipple the same treatment, twisting and tugging on it and pinching until Jounouchi gasped. Kaiba lowered his head and kissed the curve of Jounouchi’s shoulder in response

Jounouchi continued watching him in the mirror, watching as both of Kaiba’s arms slid around him, holding him firmly in place. Kaiba wasn’t really that much taller than he was, but he seemed to loom over Jounouchi in the mirror, keeping him locked inside his possessive embrace.

“Watch,” Kaiba repeated, undoing the fastenings of Jounouchi’s pants with one hand and pushing them down along with his boxers just enough so that Jounouchi’s erection could spring free. Kaiba curled his fingers around his swollen flesh and Jounouchi groaned, letting his head fall back against Kaiba’s shoulder.

Kaiba lightly stroked the length of his cock a few times and then replaced his hand with Jounouchi’s own. Jounouchi automatically took over. He could feel Kaiba’s heavy breathing in his ear and he shivered. Kaiba raised a hand to cup his chin, guiding his face so that he was looking into the mirror again.

Jounouchi paused for a moment as he took in the sight before him. Kaiba was looking hot and flushed, but still in control. He was staring at their reflections intently, lowering his gaze so that it rested on Jounouchi’s cock. Jounouchi felt it give a little twitch in his hand and he resumed his stroking, letting his heavy-lidded eyes slip the rest of the way shut and moaning softly as he tightened his fist.

He felt himself being pulled away a few minutes later and he allowed Kaiba to lead him to wherever they were going without bothering to open his eyes. He felt Kaiba push him down and he went trustingly, sighing when his back hit the mattress.

He felt it dip under Kaiba’s added weight a few seconds later and when he opened his eyes again, it was to see Kaiba sitting beside him and staring down at him with an unreadable expression. Kaiba rid Jounouchi of his pants and boxers and then sank back on his knees as though he was waiting for something.

Jounouchi reached up and touched his cheek and Kaiba closed his eyes, leaning into his hand momentarily, before taking hold of it and pushing it back down to Jounouchi’s cock.

“Touch yourself,” he said.

Jounouchi was disappointed that Kaiba didn’t seem to want to touch him just yet, but he followed the command anyway. Apparently, Kaiba was in the mood to savour this today seeing as how he seemed reluctant to speed things along. It wasn’t the way their lovemaking sessions usually went, but Jounouchi wasn’t about to complain.

He let his eyes slide shut again, arching his throat as he took his cock into his hand once more, teasing the tip with his thumb and feeling the slickness of the pre-come that was already gathered there. He stroked and squeezed and pumped, running his hands over his body with a feeling of familiarity. He’d never masturbated in front of anybody else before, but Kaiba sure seemed to be getting a kick out of his little show if his sharp gasps and pants were anything to go by.

It had been a long time since Jounouchi had bothered to touch himself like this. After all, he’d been with Kaiba and Yami over the past few months, so there hadn’t really been any need for him to see to himself anymore. Still, it did feel comforting to feel his own hands on his body, knowing exactly how to touch, where to touch, how hard and how gentle.

He began to quicken the pace of his right hand, pumping his cock a little faster while snaking his free hand down between his thighs so that he could fondle his balls. His breathing hitched at the added stimulus and he squeezed harder, letting his thighs fall further apart.

Jounouchi moaned, but didn’t open his eyes when he felt Kaiba draw his left hand away. He arched his hips and shifted his head on the pillow, his brow furrowing slightly as his hips thrust upward. He could feel Kaiba moving around on the bed beside him and he opened his eyes to see what he was doing. It took him a moment to realise what was happening, but once he did, his brow furrowed even more when he saw that Kaiba had hold of the lubricant. Kaiba brought his hand closer and squeezed a fair amount of the substance over his fingers and Jounouchi looked up at him in confusion.

Kaiba moved Jounouchi’s hand back down between his legs before releasing his hold and sitting back on his heels. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Jounouchi watched in fascination as they glistened with the gloss of his saliva.

“Keep playing with yourself,” Kaiba told him huskily. Jounouchi nodded, removing his right hand and replacing it with his left, the one that was slick with lubricant. “Not like that,” Kaiba said quickly. Again, Jounouchi was confused and he cocked his head to one side, waiting for clarification. “I want to see you using your fingers,” Kaiba stated. “I want to see them pushing inside of you.” He flicked his tongue out over his lips again and swallowed. “I want to see you fingering yourself.”

Oh.

Jounouchi felt his cheeks heat up, but he did as Kaiba said, letting go of his cock and snaking his hand down between his thighs. He spread his legs wider, bending them at the knee, gasping as he rubbed just the tips of his index and middle finger against his entrance.

He’d never touched himself like this before, but if Kaiba wanted to see him do it...

His breathing hitched again as he slid one finger inside easily, adding the second a moment later. He had to close his eyes again after that, not feeling quite brave enough to watch Kaiba look at him while he touched himself in this way. It wasn’t that he felt nervous or guilty about this. As a matter of fact, it was actually pretty sexy, knowing that he had Kaiba’s rapt attention and that it was focussed on him and only him.

He drew his fingers back out a few seconds later, letting his left hand fall limply by his side while his other hand found its way back to his cock. Again, he felt Kaiba shifting around on the bed, but before he could open his eyes to see what he was doing, he heard Kaiba’s voice telling him to keep them closed.

His anticipation was heightened upon hearing those words and he continued to touch himself, wondering what exactly Kaiba wanted him to do now. Kaiba spoke again a few seconds later, telling him to spread his legs. Jounouchi did so eagerly, expecting to feel Kaiba sinking between them and frowning when he didn’t.

He wasn’t left feeling disappointed for long though as he felt something pushing against his entrance and sliding inside. Jounouchi bit his lip again and held his breath as he felt the object ease in a little deeper and then stop.

His eyes fluttered open without waiting for Kaiba’s permission and they widened when he caught sight of Kaiba kneeling between his legs and working the dildo that they’d used a couple of times in their previous sex sessions inside of him.

Kaiba seemed to sense his gaze and he looked up with a smirk. Jounouchi bit down harder on his lower lip when Kaiba slipped the toy in further and then whined when he stopped. It couldn’t have been more than halfway inside him and Jounouchi frowned, rolling his hips in a silent plea, telling Kaiba that he was ready to take in all of it.

Kaiba shook his head and moved away though, leaving Jounouchi to squirm. He leaned over the blond and bent down so that he could speak into his ear. “I want to see you doing the rest of it for yourself,” he whispered.

Jounouchi whined again, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Kaiba ignored his protest, however, taking hold of Jounouchi’s hand and guiding it to the toy between his legs. Jounouchi arched his back and jerked his hips again, causing the dildo to slide out a little.

“Kaiba...”

“Do it.”

Jounouchi bared his teeth in frustration, gasping as he began pushing the dildo the rest of the way in. His muscles tensed momentarily and he growled, distracting himself from the weight of Kaiba’s expectant gaze by pumping his cock a few more times.

Once he felt the tension start to melt away, he began pushing again, sliding the dildo in deeper. He went slowly, stopping every now and again whenever the pressure felt too much before easing the phallus the rest of the way inside.

Jounouchi paused for a moment, breathing hard as he felt his lower body shudder and twitch. Sweat had broken out over his skin, making the sheets feel sticky and clingy underneath his back. He raised his knees higher, adjusting the dildo slightly and grunting when it nudged his prostate.

He was just about to make some sort of smart-mouthed comment to Kaiba, but the words died on his lips the instant he opened his eyes again. Kaiba was on his knees and panting, tugging at his cock relentlessly.

Jounouchi swallowed hard. He had no idea that Kaiba was so affected by this and he took his turn to watch as the brunette fondled himself, pulling and jerking on his cock in quick, sharp tugs.

It was insane really. They had barely even touched each other and already Jounouchi felt as though he might come. His hands began moving again of their own accord, easing the dildo out a couple of inches before thrusting it back inside.

Kaiba began jerking himself off even harder in response, refusing to take his eyes off Jounouchi even for a minute. His gaze was fixed between Jounouchi’s legs, watching as he alternatively jerked himself off and worked the dildo.

Suddenly, Kaiba grabbed onto Jounouchi’s shoulders and hauled him up so that he was on his hands and knees. Jounouchi whined in protest, already used to the idea of having to make himself come and he squirmed when he felt Kaiba slip the dildo out of his ass.

He fell onto his stomach, grinding himself against the mattress and moaning feverishly. Kaiba grabbed him again and shifted them so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed and Jounouchi was perched over his lap. He held Jounouchi’s hips in a grip that was almost painful, lowering him onto his cock, his back to Kaiba’s chest.

“Open your eyes,” Kaiba rasped and Jounouchi did so, staring at himself, naked except for the black leather collar around his neck. His gaze moved down to his cock which was ruddy and swollen, pre-come leaking from the tip, and he felt his hand snaking down his body of its own accord, swiping his thumb over his cock and gathering up the stickiness.

He brought his hand up to Kaiba’s mouth and pushed his thumb between his lips. Kaiba sucked at it hungrily, swirling his tongue over Jounouchi’s skin and grazing it with his teeth. He was breathless when he slipped Jounouchi’s thumb out of his mouth again and he panted into the other boy’s ear heavily, meeting his gaze in the mirror.

“I want you to keep watching,” he breathed, closing his teeth on Jounouchi’s ear. “I want you to see how you look when I’m fucking you.”

Jounouchi shuddered and nodded, allowing Kaiba to lift him up and almost all the way off of his cock. He watched in the mirror, watched as Kaiba pulled him up so that only the head of his cock was inside of him before letting Jounouchi slide back down again inch by inch, watched as Kaiba’s cock filled him completely.

He moaned, resisting the urge to let his eyes fall shut. Instead, he kept them focussed on Kaiba’s reflection in the mirror, watching the way the muscles in his face would tense and the way he’d grit his teeth every time Jounouchi sank back down onto him.

Jounouchi groaned in frustration when he felt himself being lifted off of Kaiba’s cock completely, hoping that Kaiba would just finish him off as soon as he was done arranging him in whatever angle he figured was best to fuck him in.

Kaiba was pushing him onto his hand and knees and Jounouchi moaned in relief, knowing what was about to come. On his hands and knees was how Kaiba liked him best. Jounouchi moaned in gratification when he felt Kaiba slam back inside, making a muffled sound of surprise when he felt a hand on the back of his neck, pushing him down so that his face was pressed against the mattress. If he craned his head to one side, he could still see their reflections inside the mirror and he watched as Kaiba finally let himself go.

He’d never realised until now how vulnerable he looked in this position, Kaiba pressing his shoulders firmly against the bed while keeping his ass high in the air. Jounouchi didn’t much care about how he looked at the moment though seeing as the only thought that was coursing through his mind was how Kaiba had managed to arrange him for deeper penetration, banging against his prostate with each and every thrust.

Jounouchi’s mind suddenly cast back to the night he’d spent with Yami just a couple of days ago, remembering the way Yami had allowed him to be the assertive partner for the first time. He wondered dimly if Kaiba would ever allow him to take control in that way and he almost laughed at the idea of it.

Maybe Jounouchi should have known that two such dominant personalities like Kaiba and Yami would clash, but at least Yami was willing to share the experience from both sides, as he’d proved with Jounouchi just the other day.

Jounouchi groaned when Kaiba gave a particularly powerful thrust, almost as if he’d somehow sensed that Jounouchi’s attention had drifted elsewhere. He looked up at the mirror and saw the way Kaiba’s expression darkened and became more desperate the closer he grew to orgasm. It was a good thing Kaiba had hold of him, seeing as how he probably would have been jolted off the bed by the sheer force of Kaiba’s thrusts.

Jounouchi moaned and clung to the sheets beneath him as he felt Kaiba pick up speed yet again. He managed to work a hand underneath his body, siding it down to his cock and pumping at it a couple of times before he went crashing over the edge, crying out Kaiba’s name as he released.

Kaiba followed quickly after, biting down on his lip hard to stifle his growl as he came. Jounouchi was still catching his breath when he felt Kaiba pull out. He let his body flop onto the mattress, sighing when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him up to the top of the bed.

Kaiba curled himself around him and Jounouchi sighed in exhaustion as he rested his head on Kaiba’s chest. For a long time, he just listened to the sound of Kaiba breathing, listened to the sound of his heartbeat underneath his cheek. Kaiba was toying idly with the strands of his hair and Jounouchi sighed in contentment.

He shifted so that he could get more comfortable, catching a glimpse of the pair of them in the mirror as he did so. His breath hitched in his throat when he caught the way Kaiba was looking down at him. Kaiba's face was totally unguarded for once and his expression was warm and open, the way Jounouchi had ever seen him look when he was around Mokuba.

He wriggled in Kaiba’s embrace so that he could get a look at his face close-up. Kaiba stared down at him, faintly curious and Jounouchi smiled, giving into the urge to lean up and peck him on the nose. Kaiba’s previously relaxed features tensed once again and Jounouchi sighed in disappointment, shifting position and placing his head back on Kaiba’s chest.

“Jounouchi.”

The blond nodded to show that he was paying attention and he felt his head rise with the way Kaiba’s chest inhaled as he drew in a deep breath. Kaiba didn’t say anything for a while and Jounouchi thought he might have fallen asleep or something, but Kaiba took him by surprise when he started talking again.

“What do you think of me?”

Jounouchi frowned, pushing himself up onto his elbows and staring down at Kaiba. “What do I think of you?” He paused for a moment, wracking his brains. “Well, you’re not exactly the most likeable guy on earth, but you do have a way of getting under people’s skins. You’re determined, you’re loyal, you *do* have a heart even though you try your hardest to shut it off from the rest of the world... and you’re a God damn horny bastard, but that’s okay, because I am too.”

“Wasn’t exactly the answer I was looking for,” Kaiba replied with a snort.

“Hey, it’s the truth.” Jounouchi cocked his head to one side. “What sort of answer did you want anyway? You don’t seem like the kind of guy who likes people to go around kissing his ass, which is good because I’m not the type of person to kiss *anybody’s* ass, especially not yours.”

“What do you think of Yami?”

Jounouchi had to fight the grin that threatened to spread over his face at the mention of Yami’s name, knowing that Kaiba would probably get pissy if he started gushing.

“I think he’s a great guy and I’m proud to call him my friend.”

“I see.”

“You’re not going to start asking me which one of you is sexier, are you?” Jounouchi queried, scowling down at Kaiba playfully. “Or which one of you is the most masterful lover?”

“Of course not,” Kaiba snapped. Jounouchi repressed a sigh, kicking himself for saying something that had made Kaiba close himself off again from him.

“’M’sorry,” he mumbled, snaking an arm around Kaiba’s chest and nuzzling against him in a way that would either make Kaiba smile or shove him out of the bed. “If you get me something nice to eat, I’ll make it up to you.”

Kaiba twitched, but didn’t push him away. “And why exactly should I even bother getting out of bed, going downstairs and cooking you something to eat?”

“’Cause I’m always hungry after sex if I’m not already passed out in your lap due to your ‘masterful loving,’” Jounouchi replied, snickering. “That and I still can’t remember where the kitchen is, otherwise I’d go make something myself.”

“Fine.” Kaiba gave a long-suffering sigh and pulled himself away from Jounouchi’s embrace. Jounouchi grinned and snuggled into the pillows, drawing the sheets up and around his waist.

“Oh, and don’t forget to bring some ice cream with you when you come back,” he called over his shoulder before Kaiba could leave.

“Why?” Kaiba asked suspiciously.

“You’ll see,” Jounouchi replied with a snicker. Kaiba rolled his eyes, but huffed in agreement, yanking on a pair of shorts and leaving the room before Jounouchi could order anything else. Once the door was closed behind him though, he sighed and leaned back against the wall.

He never would have admitted it, but he knew that he was jealous. He wanted Jounouchi to smile for him the same way he did for Yami. He was tired of keeping the world at bay and he wanted to let somebody into his heart now more than ever.

To be honest, it hadn’t been a matter of *letting* somebody into his heart, more a case of a somewhat irritating teenage boy who had managed to find himself a place in Kaiba’s affections before he’d even realised it himself.

Jounouchi was too important for Kaiba to let go of and the last thing he wanted to do was to push him away when he was trying so hard to get him to stay with him. It would be a risk, but he knew Jounouchi well enough now to know that Jounouchi simply wasn’t the type to turn on people or stab them in the back, the same way Kaiba was used to people acting around him at work.

Yami had been right when he’d said that Jounouchi had a big heart and Kaiba knew from experience just how kind and caring he could be. He could learn from a person like Jounouchi, if he let himself.

Kaiba forced himself to focus on tonight, rather than what might happen in the long term. He wouldn’t have any kind of future with Jounouchi if he did anything to mess up this night and send him running to Yami rather than wanting to stay with him.

He couldn’t lose. There was just too much at stake.

 

End.


End file.
